


I know I said I wouldn't call but I'm breaking my promise

by SakuPenguin



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, nb Sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: Genda is playing overseas and Sakuma miss him
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I know I said I wouldn't call but I'm breaking my promise

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic I writted on a random impulse...pls don´t judge the posible mistakes....or at leat don´t be rude pls

The first thing Sakuma did after opening the small apartment door, was left their shoes at the door and walk to the to the room dragging their feet. Private was lying on the bed, waving her tail happy after seeing her owner back at home. Sakuma took off their tie and left their jacket in a chair before lying on the bed, exhausted after having spent all day working. Sakuma adored their team, being Teikoku's coach was an amazing job, but there were days when they just wanted to go to sleep for months

It had been a horrible day. Sakuma hadn't slept all night, talking to Genda, without daring to hang up. They didn't want to stop hearing his voice, and they only hung up when Genda fell asleep on the other side of the line. When that happened, there was only half an hour left for Sakuma's alarm clock to sound and have to get out of bed, so they decided to take a quick shower and take Private a longer-than-normal walk.

The coffee maker had broken and the subway line they used was cut off, so they had to take the long way to get to Teikoku. Genda always said that they should look for a place closer to their job, but Sakuma didn't want to get rid of the small apartment on the outskirts, it was the first place they had moved to together, before Genda left.

After training they had sub some teachers and prepared all the paperwork for the tournament and the new members of the club, when they thought everything was going to be fine, it started raining, and they didn't have an umbrella. They had left their wallet in their office. And Teikoku was already closed. It had taken almost an hour to get home, Sakuma were exhausted and soaked. They just wanted to empty one of the bottles of wine they kept in the pantry on a single sip, but they couldn't call Genda if they were drunk, not without Genda getting mad at them, and disappointing their boyfriend was the last thing Sakuma wanted.

That had been another one of the day's problems. They hadn't been able to talk to Genda all day, he hadn't answered any of their messages or calls. Sakuma needed to hear his voice, they had tried to call him on one of the breaks between class and class, but it was very early in Italy, Genda would surely spend all day in bed, and, even knowing that he was only asleep, that he wasn´t ignoring them, Sakuma couldn´t help feeling that horrible pressure on their chest

They got out of bed, trying to get the dog off their back so they could go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Sakuma needed to relax a little. They took their cell phone with them, volume to the max in case Genda called, but something told them that wasn't going to happen. As they closed their eyes, letting the cold move away from their body, Sakuma couldn´t help but think about every morning that Genda had sneaked into that shower with them, saying he was in a hurry and they could save water that way. It was all easier, when Genda wasn't being the goalkeeper of an Italian team and Sakuma wasn't so lonely.

As far as Genda knew, Kidou and one of the boys from the former Team of Italy were on the same team. The goalkeeper they had met during the team K incident was there, he was the other goalkeeper on the team, and it looked like he and Genda had already become friends. They were happy for Genda, a lot, their boyfriend deserved that. But they couldn't help but feel left out

When they went back to bed, wrapped in a blanket and with a cup of tea it was almost midnight. They sat between the blankets, the laptop on their lap. Sakuma let out a sigh as they opened it, there were still things to do, and they had no energy, but the sooner they finished the earlier they could go to sleep

Then the notification sounded and Sakuma jumped, turning off the music as fast as they could before checking that Genda was actually there. Greeting and pixelated, but he was there.

"Buonanotte amore mio..."

Sakuma couldn’t contain a sob that mingled with a laugh

"I just woke up... I know it's late, but I was exhausted and... Jirou? Are you there?"

Sakuma wiped their tears before placing the laptop in a comfier way, their fingers looking for Genda's cheek almost inadvertently

"Yes... y-yes… I'm here... Hello..."

"What time is it there? I didn't think I was going to find you awake..."

Sakuma looked at the two clocks on the bedside table, one with an Italian flag glued to it. It was five pm in Rome... and midnight in Tokyo

"Not so late Kou, I had job..."

"Don't overwork yourself, okay?" Genda's smile was sweet. "You have a bad face, honey, you should rest..."

Sakuma couldn't take it anymore, covering their face as they cried, breathing agitated and the pressure on their chest growing even more

"Jirou? Jirou what was going on?" Genda seemed worried. "Honey... breathe please... I'm here."

"You're not here! That's the problem!" Sakuma cried

"Jirou... We've talked about it..."

"Why can't I be there with you?" Sakuma kept screaming. "what am I doing here, Koujirou? Crying and making some brats run around a soccer field... I could be with you..."

"Teikoku chose you Jirou... it´s the most important school in Japan... you couldn't say no to that opportunity..."

"I'm only here because Kidou is also playing in Italy Koujirou... you know it..."

"Jirou! Listen to me..."

"There's nothing to listen to! Look... even you've chosen that team before me..."

"Jirou you're not being fair, " Genda's voice sounded broken. So much so that Sakuma came out of the cloud he was in, looking at him scared. He covered his mouth, realizing what he was doing just. Genda was trying to shrink over himself. Almost as if they'd slapped him.

"I know, I know... it´s just...", Sakuma tried to whip the tears and calm down. "Today... t-today it´s been overwhelming... And you weren't here... Koujirou me... forgive me..."

"No." Genda interrupted him, still smiling. "Don´t apologize…You can be angry... you can yell at me... Don't keep anything to you please, are you angry? Well, yell... I-"

"Sorry Koujirou I..."

"I miss you too, I think I talk so much about you that the whole team is already tired of me..."

Sakuma laughed a little, stroking Private to distract themself

"I'm sure they love you... Private also misses you…"

Genda was able to hear a bark in response

"I think the little furry demons miss you too ... what do you say Simba?" Genda turned to talk to one of the cats. But there was no answer

"Aren't you angry?" Sakuma wrapped themself more in the blanket

"No love... we knew this was going to be hard, you have the right to be sad or angry..."

"Okay...", Sakuma could not help yawning, they were so exhausted

"Go to sleep, honey... you're exhausted...", Sakuma protested, blinking to ward off sleep. "To sleep I said, come... tomorrow I'll call sooner... I promise you..."

"Pinky promise?" Genda laughed, resting a hand against the screen. Sakuma doing the same thing

"Pinky promise... I love you Jirou..."

Sakuma removed the laptop from their lap, resting it on the bedside table as they lay down

"I love you Kou..."

The last thing Sakuma saw before they closed the laptop was Genda throwing a kiss at them. Sakuma lay down, hugging the pillow and hiding their face in it, the pressure on their chest fading away. That night, they were finally able to sleep

* * *

In the morning, when they checked their phone, there were more than fifty messages from Genda waiting for them to read. Most of them were hearts and pictures of kittens… Sakuma smiled, they definitely liked that way of starting the day way more


End file.
